


I Am Loki!

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Dead not Dead, How Loki Stole The Throne Of Asgard, King Loki, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Lies, Loki Mischief, Loki back from the dead, Loki gets rid of Odin, Loki imposter, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Loki - Freeform, Mischief, Odin - Freeform, Other, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: (SPOILER FOR THOR: THE DARK WORLD)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Potential spoiler for Thor 3 if Josh sees this ;)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>This is a short chaptered fic I have written to explain what I believe happened after Loki "died". It is a suggestion as to what Loki did with Odin and ties in with the To Tame A God, Another Time / What Have I Done and Monster / Diaries series. You might be better reading these first if you can access them (some are "mature"). I hope it makes sense to those of you who are familiar with my fics and I hope it enriches my story telling for those of you who are new here :D<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Jotuunheimr

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns the screenshots and the dialogue. I own the viewpoints and the ensuing theories..........
> 
> This is part one of the first NEW story mentioned in the TIMELINE here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3168893/chapters/6899074  
> and will explain what I think "my" Loki did with Odin.......... enjoy :D

“……you didn’t listen……!” said Thor through gritted teeth, tears streaking the blood and dirt on his injured face.

“I know!” whispered Loki, his clenched hands shaking with the pain and his eyes struggling to focus, “I’m a fool, I’m a fool……..” His voice cracked in his agony and a deathly grey pallor started to wash over the delicate white skin of his face.

“Stay with me!” blurted Thor, brushing stray black locks from his brother’s face and trying to keep the emerald eyes looking at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….!” Loki rambled, losing coherence as the life force drained out of him and Thor held him tighter, “Sh…sh….shhhhh! It’s alright.”

 

Loki’s body grew heavy in his arms as he started to slip away and Thor felt a desperate panic grow within him as the raven-haired Prince began to fade, the death-mask prominent on his features. “It’s alright; I’ll tell Father what you did here today.”

A look of serenity took all the pain out of Loki’s face and he seemed to finally be at peace. In a last fleeting moment of clarity, he looked into Thor’s clear blue eyes with his own of fading green and said “I didn’t do it for him.”

 

With those final words, his eyes closed and dark streaks of death claimed his grey countenance as he fell back, lifeless, in Thor’s embrace.

 

“NOOOOO!!!!!” screamed Thor, terrible pain and rage bursting from him.  _This could not be!_  He had lost his younger brother once, only to be reunited as enemies, and now he was gone forever. Just as Loki had redeemed himself in the defence of Asgard and by saving Jane Foster from certain death, he had now been torn away from Thor whilst saving his life.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

Allowing himself to relax completely and transforming his features into those of a dead Jotúun, Loki heard the cry of anguish that left the lips of that dim and witless oaf and he inwardly gloated. When was Thor  _ever_  not going to fall for this?! He slowly and carefully completed healing the wound Kurse had given him with the Dark Elf spear – what a stroke of luck that had been – and how  _perfectly_  timed! Now he had to ensure Thor did not try to take his body back to Asgard, so with no small measure of effort he conjured a storm and brought it swiftly to where he was still lying as though dead in Thor’s arms. Upon seeing the imminent danger to the mortal, Thor gently laid Loki down and covered him with his leather coat. He then pulled Jane up the hill and into a cave nearby to shelter from the approaching dust cloud.

 

After a while, Loki allowed the turbulent wind and clouds to dissipate. He could no longer sense Thor nearby and realised he must have found the rift leading back to Midgard that was inside the cave he had taken refuge in. Standing up carefully to make sure that no one was about, he dusted himself off and then transformed himself into a Palace Guard. One more glance around confirmed there were only dead Dark Elves scattered around, so he pulled one over to where he had been lying and waved his hand over it. He looked down as the elf metamorphosed into a replica of him, lying dead in the dirt of Svartalfheimr.  _No, not quite_   _good enough._  A few quick adjustments to make the wound appear much worse and as if it could actually have killed him, then a few more cuts on his hands and face made the dead Prince before him look more convincing.

 

Smirking in satisfaction at his handiwork, Loki turned and made his way to where he had hidden a skiff. Now to return to Asgard for the next part of his plan to get that damned Throne……….


	2. Of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns the screenshots and the scripted parts of the dialogue. I own the idea of the viewpoints in the story and the ensuing theories..........
> 
> This is part two of the first NEW story mentioned in the TIMELINE here: What Have I Done? Pt2: Loki's Story  
> and will explain what I think "my" Loki did with Odin.......... enjoy :D

### A/N: ***Spoilers*** for Thor: The Dark World, even though all the story is out there on the interweb. Don't read and complain if you have not seen the film. Go and see the film first if you are THAT bothered!!!

 

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Forgive me, my liege, I’ve returned from the Darkworld with news………” The Palace Guard stood and waited for his King to respond.

Odin, who had been standing regarding the ruins of his throne, turned and wearily asked “What?”

Walking nearer in order to stress the importance of his message, the guard looked up at Odin with a serious expression. “I found a body……” he looked down, clearly upset by the nature of the news he had to impart to the All-Father.

 

Odin looked down at him, his face weary, yet somehow impartial and even cold towards this revelation. “Loki” he said. It was not a question; it was statement. The guard curled his lip, impressed that Odin knew already and a faint green glint appeared in his eyes as his King stared down at the floor.

“My liege, I beg you to consider accompanying me to retrieve him? Thor has gone missing – I presume to Midgard.”

Odin turned back to the broken throne to consider the request. **_Why could this guard not carry out such a task on his own?_** Then a moment of regret overtook him and he relented. Frigga would have wanted this for the boy. He nodded. “I will meet you at the Bi-Frost in an hour.” he said.

“Your Highness, if I may be so bold; I know of another way and it will take us directly there. The Bi-Frost could be compromised if there are after effects of the Aether war.”

 

Odin was intrigued. **_Another way?_  **One he possibly did not know of. He decided he would like to discover where this passageway was.

 

“Very well. We leave now – lead the way. Heimdallr has enough to contend with without us bothering him at the moment.” Odin descended the steps to the throne and followed the guard, who took him down to the private jetty, where they boarded one of the flying skiffs. He sat to one side of the craft as the guard took the rudder and steered them away skilfully. In no time at all, they were flying along. A little recklessly Odin thought, but he assumed the guard was upset at all that had happened in the battle with the Dark Elves and just wanted to bring Loki’s body back safe and sound.

After swooping low and following a large river for some distance, the guard veered the skiff directly at the face of a sheer cliff and Odin looked on in apprehension. He turned to the guard to say something and all of a sudden doubt crept into his mind. There was a gleeful, almost crazed look in the guard’s eyes as he looked to the cliff and aimed towards it, making slight adjustments with the rudder as the skiff hurtled on.

And then they were inside the mountain, skimming along inside a tight tunnel that had been naturally formed by an underground river; the skiff buffeting along, sending sparks flying. Odin had to admit it was exhilarating, but not something he would have expected from a Palace Guard. It was more like something………

 

He did not have chance to finish the thought as the skiff shot out into the dark landscape of Svartalfheimr, which was bathed in the sickly yellow light of its dim and distant star. He looked around at the devastation and ruin of the battlefield where Malekith had wrested the Aether from the mortal Jane, and where his son Loki had fallen at the hand of Algrim The Kursed. The guard steered over to the foot of a hill peppered with caves and set it down, whereupon Odin saw a distinct shape covered over with a leather surcoat. A very distinctive surcoat. Loki’s.

 

They made their way from the skiff over to where the body lay and the guard stood back as Odin approached slowly then knelt in the dirt. He hung his head and returned to the thoughts he had been having whilst standing in front of his ruined throne only a short time ago. How had it come to this? How had the ruler of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, gone from the longest peaceful rule to such loss and devastation? How had his two sons who were once so close, grown so far apart and now one lying dead before him while the other still battled to save the lives of peoples across the whole of Yggdrasil?

He reached towards Loki and pulled back the surcoat, revealing the dreadful appearance of the dead Prince of Asgard. Pulling the coat away completely, he saw the wound that had killed him; a gaping hole made by one of the wicked Elven sceptres he could see scattered around near their fallen owners. Yet, how had this killed Loki? He was of a strong race, a skilled and powerful healer and more than capable in a fight. Odin struggled to accept that the Frost Giant he had taken hostage centuries ago had lost his life to this.

Odin brushed particles of black sand from the face of the dead Prince where they had settled as he had laid there in the howling winds of the forsaken world. As his fingers brushed the grey skin, a feeling of something not being quite right came over him and he looked a little closer, starting to become uncertain as to the veracity of the situation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_He knows!_

 

Loki saw the sudden change in Odin’s body language as he touched the face of the disguised elf he was kneeling over. In a fast smooth movement, Loki emerged from his disguise as the guard and produced a coil of a strange filament, which was shadow-like, yet shimmering, as if was a spider silk that faded in and out of reality. He leapt at Odin as the older man began to rise and quickly threw a loop of the light gossamer material around him, then forcefully pulled it tight. Odin, realising too late that this was a trap, struggled and almost got free, but Loki’s youth and speed was on his side and he wrapped more loops around the older man before he could get fully to his feet.

 

“Too late, old man!” sneered Loki, as he wrenched Odin off his feet and to his knees. He bound Odin’s arms close to his torso, with his hands around his back, then he finished off by wrapping the ends of the cord round his wrists, making him quite helpless.

“Don’t bother trying to call out to Heimdallr or the ravens.” he said. “If you do, I will have no choice other than to make you suffer the indignity of a muzzle, as did I on Midgard. Do you really want that?”

“Why are you doing this, Loki?” asked Odin in a weary voice, as if he was not expecting a rational answer.

“I think you need to learn some lessons in humility, ‘Father’!” growled Loki and he back-handed Odin, sending the golden eye-patch flying into the dirt. “You happen to be my prisoner and it would not hurt to address me with some respect!”

 

Loki was about to carry on his tirade when the noise of reverse thrusters on a flying craft interrupted him. Both he and Odin squinted up through the cloud of dust generated by the ship as it manoeuvred carefully to the ground, coming to rest on three giant legs. The engines began to decelerate, then a hatch opened underneath the belly of the ship and a ramp descended. Two figures emerged and approached Loki and Odin. The one in the lead was a man with spiked white hair and wearing an elaborate fur coat. Following him and carrying a small box was a delicate looking girl with vibrant pink skin. When they got to where Loki was holding the bonds he had Odin trapped in, the girl moved forwards.

“May I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector.” she bowed and retreated behind the man, who was looking at the strange material holding Odin helplessly in place.

“Mmmm……. one does not see….. much of this.” he glanced at Loki. “Gleipnir? If I am not very much mistaken, is it not?” Not giving Loki a chance to reply, Taneleer reached out and caressed the bonds holding Odin in place. “And trapped within its unbreakable bonds…..” he leaned down and peered into the empty socket where Odin’s right eye had once been “None other than…..” he stood up straight and threw his arms wide in an extravagant flourish “….the All-Father!” He turned to the pink girl. “Carina!” he clicked his fingers and the girl hurried to him “The box, if you please?” Carina held out the box she was carrying and removed the top, revealing a simple circlet made of a single golden band. With a dramatic pause, the Collector slowly removed it from the box and the girl bowed, then placed the lid back and backed away.

 

As Loki looked on, the Collector turned to Odin and placed the circlet upon his head. As he did so, Odin’s eye fluttered closed and his whole body relaxed. “Ahhh…..” murmured the Collector, “Odinsleep.” A wide grin spread across his face and he turned to look at Loki, “So gratifying when one’s older possessions still work.” He waved his hand in a “rise” gesture at Odin and the All Father managed somehow to get to his feet, even whilst his mind slumbered.

“Well then, Loki, Prince of….. ah, I apologise……. King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms!” said the Collector and he made a grand bow to the raven haired God. “I believe our terms are understood? I will…… care….. for your hostage while you attend to your affairs. Once you require his return……. you will contact me. A shame really……. I do not believe any of my museums house such a rare treat as an ancient Asgardian God.” He suddenly looked very pointedly at Loki, who felt a faint discomfort under the intensity of his gaze. He knew he was face to face with an incredibly old being and the weight of all his years seemed to bear down on the younger God. “Payment will be the Tesseract,” said the Collector “upon delivery of Odin back to you.”

“Agreed, Elder. Now, which museum are you taking him to? You had not decided when we last spoke.”

“To reduce the journey time and for convenience…..” said Taneleer, pausing for some kind of dramatic effect, “…. I have decided upon my Earthly museum. ‘Midgardian’ to you. There is a wonderfully old-fashioned village deep in the heart of the land-mass called ‘Britain’ and I have had premises there for around eight hundred years. He will be quite safe, I assure you.” All the while, he was circling Odin, scrutinising him in great detail, as if appraising a fine sculpture he was about to buy.

“Very well.” said Loki “You are sure your cloaking devices will keep Heimdallr from seeing him? I cannot have my plans ruined by that damned interfering Guardian!” His eyes glittered as he looked to the Collector for reassurance.

“Of course.” said Taneleer, “My technology has been around for millennia, Jotúun, and it has never failed me yet. Did you see us approach before we landed?” He trailed his fingers along the strands of Gleipnir, appreciating the glimmer of the material. “May I keep this?” he asked “I only have a tiny sample back on Knowhere. This is the most I have seen in any one place.

“Yes, yes.” muttered Loki “The Dwarves are loyal only to their coin and kin. I am sure they would craft more if I requested it of them.”

The Collector inclined his head “Then we are done here.” he said. Turning to Odin where he still stood, he beckoned and the All Father started to follow him like an automaton. As he started back to his ship, he snapped his fingers and the pink girl, who had been standing still awaiting instruction, fell in behind them obediently.

Loki watched as the ships hatch closed and then as it took off and disappeared behind a cloaking skin.

 

Transforming himself into Odin, he made his way back to the skiff. Time to further his plans………


	3. The Rightful King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel owns the scripted parts of the dialogue. I own the viewpoints in the story and the ensuing theories..........
> 
> This is the concluding part of the first NEW story mentioned in the TIMELINE here: What Have I Done? Pt2: Loki's Story  
> and will explain what I think "my" Loki did with Odin.......... enjoy :D

### A/N: Mahoosive ***Spoilers*** for the end scene of Thor: The Dark World. If you have been living under a rock and have not seen the film, then correct your sad life and do so. Otherwise, don't complain that this "gives it away!"

### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two Palace guards entered the quiet reading room off the main library and bowed to their King. Odin had retreated to where his son, Loki, had spent many a long hour reading and had summoned them there for a private audience.

“Ah, you’ve come.” He said looking up from an ancient looking scroll. “I have grave news and I would like it dealt with quickly and quietly. Loki is dead and his body is on Svartalfheimr. I would like you to retrieve it and bring it back to the Palace morgue. Here are the co-ordinates.

The elder guard took the small tablet bearing the co-ordinates and bowed. “My deepest condolences, my King.” He said. Both the guards left to carry out his instructions. Loki smiled inwardly; things were going well. There would be a body for the death rites, the real Odin was conveniently removed from the equation and Thor had, by all accounts, just defeated Malekith on Midgard and was due back any time. He sighed and sat back in his favourite chair; from the outside it appeared that Odin was mourning his son. On the inside, Loki was grinning like the Midgardian Cheshire Cat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Some time later Loki was perched on the edge of the broken throne in his new role as Odin All-Father, giving instructions to the master masons as to how to go about the restoration of the Palace. As he agreed upon the final draft of the design and the architect rolled up the scroll, a guard approached and bowed.

“My liege.”

Loki dismissed the masons, requesting they start the work the very next day. Once they had gone, he turned to the guard.

“Yes, what is it?”

The guard removed his helmet and stood with his head bowed.

“All Father, we have brought back the body of your son. He is in the room of final rest in the Palace morgue.” The guard stood still, continuing to look at the floor with his helmet in his hands.

“Thank you, my good man.” said Loki “You are dismissed.”

Loki rose from the splintered arm of the throne; it was time to arrange his own funeral.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later, Odin stood at the private jetty once more, only this time there were two small boats, similar in appearance to the Viking Longships on Midgard. On one, there was a large pyre, made up of a pile of wood stacked carefully in the centre of the deck. Lying in state upon the top of the pyre was Loki. To the sadness of his Palace attendants, Odin himself had attended to the body of his son, washing him, dressing him in his finest armour and arranging his weapons and other fine belongings important for the afterlife around him.

In reality, Loki – disguised as Odin – had wanted to do all this to prevent the possibility that someone might discover that the body was in fact a disguised Dark Elf. By using his supposed grief and his authority as King of Asgard to his advantage, he had ensured no questions would be asked.

Thor had arrived the previous day from Midgard, having defeated Malekith. He now boarded the second boat with his father and a small company of guards, along with an archer. This would not be an extravagant affair; although Loki was a Prince of Asgard and had died in battle to save his brother, he had fallen too far from grace and so his funeral was going to be held in private.

Once they had reached a point where the current was getting strong enough to eventually drag them over the edge of the waters of Asgard, the guard in charge of the funeral boat crossed over to the one in which the guards travelled with Odin and Thor. He pushed the boat holding Loki’s corpse into the current and, once it had reached a safe distance, the archer fired a lit arrow into it, igniting the pyre. Flames arose and shone in the eyes of Thor, illuminating the tears that clouded his vision as he said his final farewell to the brother who had caused so much pain through his desire to be accepted. He watched the receding boat as it burned with pain, loss and regret. In his guise as Odin, Loki surreptitiously observed Thor’s reaction to the loss of his brother with interest. Even now, Thor was devastated that the younger Prince was dead! After all the lies, cheating and multiple fights – and even an attempt on his life by Loki – the golden haired God wept for his passing.

 

Such sentiment!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The time had come for the decision to be made as to the future of Asgard and her brightest son, Thor. Loki had been looking forward to this day for a while. The day he would finally take the throne and he would do it right under the nose of the vacuous warrior Prince he had grown up in the shadow of.

He stood in front of the newly restored Throne of Asgard – rebuilt just to his liking – looking down at Thor, who knelt at the bottom of the steps.  _Right where you belong!_

“You once said that there would never be a wiser King than me” He said to the Thunder God kneeling before him. “You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them.”  _And every one of them saw me give mine!_ “What can Asgard offer its new King in return?”  
“My life.” said Thor, rising to his feet. He smiled a sad, knowing smile. “Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality. The sacrifice….. it changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great King.”  
“Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?” asked Loki.  
“When you speak, do I never hear Mother’s voice?” replied Thor and a stab of heartache pained Loki. Fearing he would betray himself to Thor through this sudden lapse in his poise, he looked down to the floor and battled within to maintain his illusion.

“This is not for Jane, Father,” said Thor “she does not know what I came here to say.” Loki sat down heavily on the throne, holding Gungnir straight and leaning to one side to regard Thor.

Thor continued. “Now forbid me to see her, or say she can rule by my side. It changes nothing.” Inside, Loki seethed at the effect the pathetic mortal had had on the God of Thunder, a mighty warrior who had slain monsters and giants in the name of Asgard! He loved her! What did she have to offer to the nine realms, except as a fleeting consort to the heir, only to age and die and leave him grieving? No – that woman would never see the inside of these halls again and sending Thor away to Midgard would only make the throne an easier place to occupy.

“One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it.” he said “Is this my legacy?”

Thor looked up to him earnestly. “Loki died with honour.” he said and Loki looked at him, unable to detect any irony or falsity in those words.  _He truly believes!_  “I shall try to do the same. Is that not legacy enough?” With these words, Thor looked down at Mjolnir, the hammer with which he had wrought the death of thousands of enemies of Asgard. Turning her around, he offered her back to Odin.

Dismissing the offer with a gesture of his hand and a slight shake of his head, Loki said “It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it.” He could not retrieve the damned thing even if he wanted to – how would that look to Thor?! As he reluctantly told Thor to keep it, he knew he would never lift that hammer, no matter what he did.

“I shall try to be.” Said Thor, looking up to his father for some kind of acceptance.

Loki shook his head. “I cannot give you my blessing.”  _Indeed I do not want this union between you and that pathetic creature!_ “Nor can I wish you good fortune.”  _Although having you out of the way will make ruling Asgard that much easier!_

“I know.” Said Thor, nodding his understanding. Asgard was about to lose her rightful heir, with not much hope as to how the line would continue. He turned to leave.

“If I were proud of the man my son had become,” said Loki and Thor paused and turned around to look back at him, “even that I could not say. I would speak only from my heart.” Loki looked down at Thor, wondering if he would ever truly understand the real meaning of these words. “Go, my son.” he said.

Thor smiled, “Thank you, Father.” and turned to walk away.

 

As he watched Thor leave through the doors at the end of the throne room, a green glow travelled over Odin as Loki relaxed the enchantment, revealing himself sitting in the place he had known he belonged for all these years.

“No,” he said “thank  _you!_ ”

He leaned back in the throne with a smile on his face and looked around him at the splendour of the golden throne room of Asgard. The last time he had been sitting here, he had been trying to kill Thor on Midgard using The Destroyer; now he was sending Thor back to that pathetic mortal realm to keep him out of the way.

 

Nothing could stop him now. The road to Ragnarok was his to tread uncontended………….


End file.
